Men who ride brooms
by Theinfantangel703
Summary: Oliver wood has returned to the school and nobody is more pleased about this than Harry Potter. Read on to find out what happens when the two find out things about each other.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to my bestfriend and gay boyfriend Brandon Bowman. I love you brandon!

Chapter one- quidditch

He was gorgeous for a Scottish man. He had abs like no other and a bum that would stun most witches. Unfortunately for most witches, Oliver wasn't interested. People had always said that the only thing Oliver found sexy was a quaffle but Fred and George Weasley could both tell you that this wasn't true.

Because it was on a beautiful cloudless night that Oliver saw him for the first time. Really SAW him, that is. It was on this night that Oliver found the one he could obsess over quidditch scores with and that he could take to a quidditch game instead of to a fancy restaurant.

It was on this night that Oliver first really saw Harry Potter. Before then, he had view Harry as a sweet, bloody deadly quidditch player. He had seen a kid that had a strange knack for trouble and for catching snitches. But on that match in Harry's third year, Oliver's last year, when Harry was knocked off his broom, that Oliver Wood realized he loved Harry Potter.

Would he ever tell Harry this? Of course not, for Harry was only thirteen and Oliver was seventeen. Harry was a world savior and a celebrity, Oliver was average. Oliver knew that even if he did tell Harry he had no chance with the boy wonder. He wasn't even attractive enough, plus Harry wasn't gay. Or so Oliver thought.

So that entire year Harry watched Oliver when Oliver wasn't looking and vice versa. Harry loved playing quidditch with the older teen though, and Oliver of course loved quidditch too so there were no problems there.

At the end of their year, when Harry one the quidditch cup, Oliver didn't want to let him go. Actually, he could have kissed him. But… he didn't. So the two never knew that they had a burning passion for each other. And nobody else knew either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- second year starts

Harry Potter sat with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor high table. His Girlfriend Ginny Weasley sat next to him and he smiled indulgingly at her. Harry was the first to notice that a sexy scotish man who looked extremely familiar was sitting in Madam Hooch's spot. And he did look very, very familiar….

"quiet now! QUIET!" Professor McGonagall called out as their start of term feast ended. Everyone in the hall looked up at the stern looking woman who had replaced Dumbledore as headmistress. "We have a few announcements to go over before we retire to our beds." She said, strictness and a sense of no-nonsense to her tone.

"First of all, I would like to announce that I myself have been made headmistress to the school, and professor Flitwick is now deputy headmaster. The Gryffindor table burst into applause at this announcement.

"Second, I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back as our head of Gryffendor house and our defense against the dark arts teacher. " Even louder applause was met at this announcement by the students who remembered Professor Lupin.

"And I have one final announcement before I allow you to return to your common rooms. I would like to Welcome professor Wood to the school as the new flying teacher. "She said and smiled at her former house member.

Polite applause filled the room and Harry was surprised. Wasn't everyone glad to have Oliver Wood back? "Come ON guys, its Oliver!" Harry said furiously.

"Well, see, Harry, nobody here really knew Oliver except for you. Some of us knew of him and knew he was the Gryffindor quidditch captain, but none of us really KNEW him." Hermione explained carefully, and then added, as if it would make her statement better, "But he's a really young teacher so he must be good!"

"Well… I for one intent to go congradulate him as soon as were dismissed. "Harry said defiantly, and Hermione and Ron nodded understandingly.

"Well, Ill see you guys up in the common room in a few minutes. " Harry said cheerfully to his bestfriends and girlfriend, when they were dismissed. They nodded and started to walk up to the common room.

"Don't be TOO long, Harry. I want to see you before we go to bed." Ginny called over her shoulder to Harry, who nodded and walked in a direct beeline towards his ex quidditch captain.

"Oliver! I mean- professor wood!" He called and Oliver turned around and saw who it was, then beamed. But while his face was beaming, his stomach was curling unpleasantly. He had been afraid to see Harry, afraid that those same feelings would be ignited again.

"Ah, Harry." He said to the teen who was also having problems talking to the older, sexy Scottish man.

"Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on the job and tell you I'll be seeing you first thing Saturday morning. We have to do quidditch try outs. "He said, pointing at his quidditch badge and smiling at Oliver, who smiled back as he got excited.

"Good choice they made in making you the captain!" He said, and then thoughtfully continued. "Lupin should be able to be proud of his team this year. With you leading them, there's nothing that can stop Lupin from being the head of the house that wins the cup!" He said confidently.

"Oliver, professor that is, I can't wait to see- I mean fly with you again." Harry said hastily. He had always loved to watch Oliver fly, and now he had the chance to fly with him again. Especially when his robes where sticking to his chest and he was all sweaty….

"Professor?" Harry you can call me Oliver. You've seen me naked. Oliver said with a laugh. Harry's insides squirmed and then he got up his courage.

"Yea, I did. Not a bad sight either." Harry said carefully with a would be causal tone.

"Well then. Didn't know you saw me like that Harry." Oliver said with widened eyes. Harry grinned gently.

"There's a lot about me you didn't know, Oli. You didn't know I had a crush on you for the longest time and that I used to want you so badly. But, I guess we all grow up from our little crushes." Harry said seriously.

"Goodnight Potter." Oliver said abruptly then left from sight before Harry could see the sad expression on his face. No, not everybody outgrew their crushes.


End file.
